Saved You From The Future
by xxWeasleyTwins
Summary: Fred was died at the Hogwarts Battle, leaved Hermione with all the pain of broken-hearted. George is trying to comfort her until they make a plan how to get back at the time on the Battle to saved Fred. FW/HG & a little bit of GW/HG. My first fanfic, sorry for bad summaries xP RnR please :D
1. Gone

_YEAH—this is my first Fremione fanfic! In English of course, because there are more Fremione fics in English than Indonesian. Although I'm a new in here, but I always hope you'll be enjoy to read my fic. This is a Drama/Adventure, contains spoilers in DH and OoTP. It sets after The Battle when Fred was died, so George and Hermione try to find a way how to survive without him. Rated T to be safe. _

_N.B : Sorry for bad grammar English. Read and reviews are always lovely ;)_

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I do! xD

* * *

Chapters 1 - Gone

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight as Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred, as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"

The air exploded.

* * *

"Ron! We aren't going mad! Harry is fine, he can protect himself. We should go to the Chamber of Secret now, we must destroy that damn horcrux!"

Ron running towards the Hall, pulled Hermione's wrist, go to the upstairs, and they arrived at The Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"I can't speak Parseltongue!" He screamed, growled in frustation. "Hermione, it's not the best for—Hermione? What are you doing?" he shocked when he saw her suddenly clenched her chest painfully.

Hermione moaned, looked like suffered in pain. She sighed, her heart pounding beatly in her chest.

It feels like a bad sign.

A bad sign that she had about someone.

Not Harry, not Harry, she muttered to herself. He is the Boy Who Lived after all, the chosen one, the one who defeated You-Bloody-Hell-Know-Who.

He'll can protect himself.

Hermione closed her eyes, take a deep breath. Suddenly, her mind focused at someone's face.

"FRED!" She shouted.

Ron jumped, obviously shock at the sounds. "W—what's going on?"

"Fred, Ron! He's in great danger! I swear I'm not wrong!" She ran so quickly without caring herself or Ron, out of the room and towards back to the Hall.

* * *

_God, please... please._

_Please save him._

_Changes him with me, please... He's not deserves it, he's really not..._

Hermione stopped at Great Hall, her heart beated so fast-making her grinned in pain.

And then, her heart actually stopped.

She saw him.

She saw him—with her wide eyes.

Her wish was dissolved.

No, no, Fred, no.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed so loudly as she ran to the lifeless body who laid on the floor.

"FRED WEASLEY! YOU—BLOODY HELL, PLEASE DON'T MAKE A PRANK AT ME! WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

She shaked his body hardly, tears filled her eyes-making her vision blurted. Hermione sit beside him, her arms holding his lifeless body very tight and she sobbed harder and louder.

"Hermione...,"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Hermione, listen to me, you shouldn't do this, you must...,"

Hermione gazed up, her eyes meet the brown handsome eyes she ever met.

Those swollen eyes, filled in tears, looked tired and hurted, makes her stomach growled in pain.

"George, I am...,"

"I know you hurted too," he hissed dryly. "But he was gone, Hermione. Whatever, how hurts and pain you feel, he still won't come back. He—was—gone."

George hugged him warmly, and Hermione sobbing harder.

"It shouldn't!" she cried, tears still fell down to her eyes. "He doesn't deserves it! He's innocent, he—he just...," her voice broken, she never feels as hurt as this before.

"He didn't die in vain, 'Mione," George sighed. "I cried for him, I fought for him, I'd do anything to spent my revenge. But I know, he wouldn't want this. He doesn't bloody want to broke our life. This is fate. And also, this is real."

Hermione didn't answer. She still crying, crying very louder until she think it's too hurt to cry. Until she feels there's no more tears in her eyes anymore.

"Losing your boyfriend is not as same as losing your twin, Hermione."

She gasped in shock as she heard George's words. "WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT I FEEL?" She screamed in angry and hurted. "I LOVE HIM, GEORGE WEASLEY, I BLOODY HELL LOVING HIM SO BADLY! AND NOW HE WAS GONE, FOREVER, AND NEVER COME BACK! THINK WITH YOUR BRAIN, GEORGE, IT WILL BE MORE HURTS THAN YOU FEEL!"

Hermione cried again. She sobbed uncontrollably in the floor, her heart still had a wish that it wasn't real.

"I know, Hermione, but whatever you'll do to make him back, it will not work."

Hermione take a deep breath heavily. She looked at George's eyes, those eyes still looked so much in pain.

_George is right._

_Whatever I'll do, even though it's about to kill myselfI will never be able to see him again._

_He was gone, forever, without leaving a word to her._

_But he is her fiancee, after all, her source of happiness, the reason behind her smile, her laugh, his jokes always make her happy._

_He never hurted her like this before._

Hermione looked again at the handsome pale face that laid on the floor. His eyes still closed, his sweet lips is growing paler than usual, but he looked peacefully, and happily.

Hermione sighed.

She hugged him for the last time, pressing a warm kiss to his pale lips. It feels cool, odd, but she can feels he kissed her back too.

_I love you, Fred Weasley. Although you were gone, I'll still always loving you. _

_Forever._

* * *

_Ooww—kinda sad, though? Honestly, I cried at the time when I wrote this first chapters. As Hermione said... Fred truly doesn't deserve to be die! Sure I don't want to make a full sad scenes of this story—it must to be happy ending! But who knows? :p Don't forget to click the blue button—reviews are always waited! Thank you so much for reading this first chapter :D_


	2. When The Memories Never Got Away

_Well, well, well. No more tears I wanted to do. But dealing with Fred's death is always make me upset. This chapter will be more little bit sad then before, it'll tell about when Hermione try to find a way how to survive her life without him. How to forget Fred Weasley—the man she always will be loved. But the memories never let her to got away. Just read and reviews, thank you :D_

_N.B : Once again, sorry if I can't write in English very well ._. _

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling did.

* * *

Chapters 2 – When The Memories Never Got Away

"_Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future like we had a clue_

_Never plan a one day I'd be losing you_

_In another life, I want be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away..."_

_(The One That Got Away – Katy Perry)_

* * *

"_I'm serious, Fred. That—bloody—teacher never taught us about spells. We must defense ourself. Because you know, far far away in there, Voldemort always waiting the time to attacked us."_

"_Oh, c'mon, Hermione, get a life. Who cares about He-Must-Not-Have-Nosed? He's too busy to dream, to think how to repairing his ugly face."_

"_I'm not joking, Fred Weasley!" Hermione looks amused, but let out a small laugh. "You want to join this, don't you? We can learn together about all the defensive spells, you can improve your duel skills, and get a good scores at the Exams!"_

"_Duel skills?" He frowned. "Ah—the last time I had a duel with George, he had so many spikes on the back of his head! He never more better than me, actually, because I'm still the smarter and handsomer twin." Fred grinned mischievously._

"_Change the topic," said Hermione with sarcasm—altough her face showing her wide grin. "We will meet in Hog's Head at 11.00 a.m this afternoon. Remember—don't be late. I don't want to tell you again about our project just because you're too lazy to come."_

"_Alright, alright Ma'am," Fred nodded his head, his smiles looked cute and witty. "I'll be there. But I want to buy some stuff on the Zonko's first—who knows if it will necessary." _

"_Clear," said Hermione, sighed. "Good bye, Fred. See you afternoon."_

_Fred winked, with a wide sweet smile on his face. "Good bye too, Hermione. I love you." and then, he give a warm quick kiss at her cheek._

_Hermione smiled as Fred walked towards upstairs, leave her alone in the Common Room._

"_I love you too, Frederick Gideon Weasley." she whispered._

* * *

The sun rising brightly. Hermione woke up with her sleepy face. She moaned softly, and then sit up on the edge of her bed.

She stared at the room for a moment, before she realized this is her room in The Burrow.

Her _own _room, because she really didn't want to sleep with Fred before they are get married.

Even tough they've been engaged.

_Ah, Fred._

_Don't cry again, don't cry again, _she muttered to herself.

That sweetful dream she had last night, makes her realized one thing.

_It just a day after the funeral, you know._

_A day. _

_And you'll be not see him for forever._

_How could I survive?_

_I can't..._

_Fred, where are you now? Are you happy?_

_Are you still loving me the way I loved you?_

_Please, help me to survive._

_Help me to forget you, help me to face the truth, help me to make me stronger so I can learn how to live without you._

_You're my source of happiness, as I am yours. _

_Why it should've been you? Why it isn't Percy—or the others?_

_Sure, I don't want any Weasley get killed at the battle, but if I should to choose between you and Percy, with my pleasure I would prefer to you._

_I would prefer you more than everyone else. I would to risk my life for you, fight for you, or I would to doing anything to save your life._

_But actually, I can't._

_This is your fault, Hermione, this is your fault. _

_You're not beside him when he was injured, you're not protect him when the wall fell on him. _

Hermione feels her heart crying. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

_C'mon, Hermione, get a life._

_Fred wouldn't want to see you like this._

_It's time to face the music, to learn how to live without him._

Hermione sighed.

She get up, go to the bathroom to changes her clothes. And then she walked down to the kitchen room.

* * *

"Morning, Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley greeted her carefully and give a big hug. "Want some breakfast, don't you?"

Hermione didn't answer, she just smiled. When she sit at the chair in the kitchen room, George come in and looked at his mother—and then at Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he whispered carefully. His face looked care and sympathy.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah," she answered with straight face. "Just a little bit tired."

"You must need some rest," George said as he sit beside Hermione. "You don't slept last night, do you?"

"I didn't," said Hermione when she drinked her chocolate coffee. "I slept last night, but you know what—the dream, when all of his memories leave in my mind...,"

George put his glass, his beautiful brown eyes met with Hermione's. "I knew," he whispered. "My mind still had a wish this isn't real."

"Don't start again, George."

George looked at her eyes. "You've been cried over the night."

Hermione nodded. "I did it not because he's gone. I cried just because I'm too strong to forget him."

George took a toast with his fork. "All I wanted to do now is—back to the night at the battle. Turning the time, saved him, defeated the one who killed him. As simple as that."

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's killed him?"

George sighed. "Revenge isn't good, Hermione."

Hermione snorted. "I know, I know—but who's killed him? I just wanted to make sure that he or she's not the one from that bloody Death Eaters."

"Obviously he is, Hermione."

Her wide eyes rolled. "Who?"

"You know a Death Eater who attacked you at The Department of Mystery a few years ago?"

Hermione feels her blood boil.

"Rookwood?"

"Yes, he was."

"Who's defeated him?"

"No one." George snorted. "But I think he might be in the Azkaban now. After Harry defeated Voldemort, the Ministry sent them—all Death Eaters—to there."

"He must to be killed. Dead, must be pay with dead too."

"I told you it's not good to spent revenge, Hermione."

"George," Hermione feels her breath panting, the emotionally reached her on the top of her head, "You—are—his—twin. How could you do this? How could you forget him so quickly? He is your source of happiness too, didn't he? He doesn't deserve this, George, he really doesn't! If we—"

"—were saved him first, he must not died." George finished her sentence.

"If I know," Hermione sighed. "If I know when that night—when I had a bad feeling about him... but I'm late!" she can feel tears streaking down her eyes again.

"Ssssh," George hugged her warmly-his arms wrapped around her. "Forget about it. The past is still be the past, and never come back. Mum is come here-wipe your tears before she sees you," he whispered, give her a tissue.

"I just want to talk to you after the breakfast, okay. It's important."

Hermione nodded straightly, wiped her tears as Mrs. Weasley come here to join the breakfast with them.

"I hope you're feeling better, now, Hermione dear," she smiled.

_Neve_r _will._

Mrs. Weasley breathed heavily, she looked sympathy at Hermione's eyes. "I love him too, Hermione, and it's not you—you're not the only one who lose him. He'll be alright, he'll be fine, you will meet him someday. Just try to live without him, not to forget him. Trust me."

"Yeah," Hermione smiled faintly as she cleared her throat, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. If Fred will be happy in there, I'll be happy too. As simple as that."

* * *

_Not really bad chapter, huh? I hope that. Don't forget to review—anyway thanks for continue to reading :D_


	3. That's Brilliant!

_Okay, no more tears-no more tears. This is not to be a long chapter-it just about how George had an idea to saved Fred's life. Brilliant enough, but what Hermione's react? Let's see how this is happen!_

_Disclaimer : I wish I had own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

"What do you want to talking about?"

George walked down to the quidditch pitch near The Burrow, and then he stopped.

"It's about Fred."

Hermione swallowed, cleared her throat. "What do you want to do? He's dead, after all, and as you said to me-he will never come back."

"He will, Hermione." George said, he looked sharply at Hermione's eyes. "You've been cried over him last night, didn't you? And now you talked to me like you will forget him forever, hmm?"

"That's not what I meant!" Hermione cried, tears streaking down her face. "I-I just don't want to dreamed about him again, I know he was gone and never come back, I don't want to make a dream so high and then broken when I know it's not the truth!"

George sighed, suddenly his face looked serious. "Hermione," he whispered, "Remember the stuff whose you used in your third year to saved Sirius and Buckbeak's life?"

Suddenly, they silence for a moment.

Hermione shocked, her mouth fell open unconsciously. "That—that's brilliant!"

"Where is it?" George asked with sarcasm.

Hermione nodded a few times, her face still surprised, "C'mon, let's go!" she pulled George's wrist and they ran away-back to The Burrow.

* * *

"Should we tell anyone?"

"Don't! Don't tell anyone—but I think we must tell Harry. He can keep our secrets, and then tell the others if something's wrong happen to us during our journey."

George nodded. "Fine," he said. "We must not wait either. Where's he?"

"Wait," Hermione ran to the upstairs, she wear a Time-Turner at her neck.

She back to George's room with a raven-haired boy who looked like surprised.

"If both of you succeed, there will be more than one innocent life can be saved, George."

"I know," George grinned. "I just want you to keep our secret, Harry. Don't tell anyone about our plan. If someone's suspicious, just tell them we are going to buy some stuff in Diagon Alley. If something's wrong happen to us during our travel-time journey—yeah, you can tell the truth after that."

"Okay," Harry nodded, cleared his throat. "Can't I join?"

George smirked. "Ah—I bet you want to see that great awful scene between you and The Nose Prince, don't you?"

Harry laughed. "It's not the point," he said with a wide grin. "Actually, I just want to saved another person who doesn't deserve to die, George. Like Fred...,"

"...Snape, Lupin, Tonks? Colin? I think we can do it. We can saved them—but Fred's first," George frowned. "You'll see. Just wish us luck."

"Okay," Harry clapped George's shoulder. "Good luck to you both. Hope there's no more danger you will be facing."

And then he hugged Hermione, after shaked George's hands. "I'll be wait. Good luck, Hermione. I know how much you loved him...,"

"No more tears, no more tears," George rolled his eyes. "Harry, I know you're Hermione's lovely Mummy-but I think you should let her go to play this fun game for a moment. Don't worry, boy!"

"You git," Harry laughed. "Yeah, but remember, it's not fun. Both of you can face the danger like the past...,"

"As long as it's not about to chop off my normal ear—no problem." said George, grinned cheekily.

"Oookay." Hermione said with her sarcasm. "C'mon, a few seconds from now."

She grabbed George's left hand, put him in her neck. George pulled the string of Time Turner and put it on his neck.

Hermione turned the locket a few times, and then suddenly Harry disappeared, all of the scenery begin to faded, they were turned around—

And then, everything's changed.

* * *

_Well, short enough, isn't it? I'm sorry-but I told you this is not going to be a long chapter. So, what happened with them after they go back to the past? Their great adventure just had started. So, don't miss it! Anyway, Read and Reviews are always lovely ;D_


	4. Fight for Your Happiness

_Okay, guys, for my forgive about the chapter before—this is going to be a long chapter. It tells about George and Hermione's adventure when they go back to the past. Enjoy! ;)  
_

_Disclaimer : Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. God bless JK Rowling :)  
_

* * *

George swallowed—cleared his throat. His brown eyes turned around.

"Where...are we?"

"The Burrow," Hermione said, "It's 07.00 pm right now. Where are we at 07.00 pm?"

George frowned. "Room of Requirement, Hogwarts!" He yelled, grabbed Hermione's wrist and then ran away. "C'mon, let's go!"

Both of them Apparated to the Hogsmeade, and then ran away to Hog's Head.

They standing behind the wall, seeing a shadow walked quickly to Hog's Head. An old man with white-hair and beard stood up at the desk, looked tired and confused.

Aberforth Dumbledore.

George sticked out his neck, stand on tiptoes to see what's going on.

"Invisibility Cloak," Hermione whispered. "They're us, of course,"

"Us?"

"Me, Harry, and Ron," said Hermione with her sarcasm. "Nah-they were go to the portrait. Now, it's our turn."

"Why they didn't say anything?" George murmured.

"Aberforth knew...," Hermione answered, "...if they didn't want to get caught from Snatchers, they must act like they're invisible."

They walked in silence and strained behind the Invisibility Cloak.

Suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"Who—are—you?"

George drawned his wand immediately. Hermione pulled down George's hand. "Don't do anything—until he attacked us."

"I hear you walked here. I see your shadows. Who are you?"

Hermione gasped as a hand grabbed their Cloak—but George acted first,

"Expelliarmus!"

The old man fell down to the ground with a loud bang. He grunted angry.

"Aberforth Dumbledore!"

"This is not fun, Mr. Weasley," he groaned. "What are you doing here—hey, are you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Sir," she helped Aberforth to get up, "They're coming, aren't they?"

Aberforth sighed.

"Just a few minutes ago. To go to Hogwarts, absolutely."

"What did they say to you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "I just remind them—Hogwarts isn't the best place for them with this situation right now. But they still want to go."

"It will happens, isn't it?" George breathed. "I mean—the war...,"

"Mr. Weasley," Aberforth clapped his shoulder. "If You-Know-Who says he will, he truly will. And no one can prohibited him."

"But he's not Lord!" George cried, suddenly his eyes grew red-full with emotions. "He-he just a Dark Wizard-a bloody great Dark Wizard, who wanted to see everyone suffered in his glory! He can't take everyone's happiness like that, he can't powered this world!"

"I knew it," said Aberforth wisely. "That's why we stand behind Harry now. That's why everyone believed in Harry—till the end. They fight for gained peace and happiness like before. They sacrifice their life."

George can feels his head full with emotions.

"We will too," he said, his voice suddenly became older, explicit and steady. "We will fight for their life. Thanks, Sir."

"We must go now." Hermione said, looked at her watch. "The Battle must be started."

"How do you know?" Aberforth frowned. "And—also, how do you get back here after you came to the portrait a few minutes before?"

"Yeah—ngngngg... I guess. I don't know, maybe it's not me. Polyjuice effect, perhaps. Well, thanks for that, Sir." said Hermione nervously.

And then, they open the portrait, climbed on and walked away along the secret passage to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

"C'mon, this way!" She whispered, ran along to the street.

They go to the secret passage away near Shrieking Shack, forward to Whomping Willow.

"George!" Hermione yelled, grabbed his jacket. "Look."

Hogwarts is stand up near them, looked very great and powerful. Nobody can guessed if a few hours next it will be destroyed with a group of bloody Death Eaters.

Hermione sighed. "My home."

"Me too."

"Not you."

"Of course I am."

"Enough!" Hermione laughed, "Let's go. Don't waste anytime. I don't want to get failed at the second time—or I'll kill myself."

George's eyes widened when he hear her words.

"Hermione Jean Granger," he said with a steady look, "I will kill my ownself first before you, if I fail to saved Fred for the second time."

* * *

"Here we go."

Hermione stopped, she closed her eyes and stay focused.

_We need a place to saved our friends's life..._

_We need a place to find them..._

_Let us go, please..._

Suddenly, the wall in front of them disappeared—and changed into a large door.

"Alohomora," George breathed, and then they entered the room, still hiding behind the Cloak.

"George, they must be here, aren't they?" Hermione whispered. "Where are them?"

George shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not wrong, you know. Neville must be here, and all of the Dumbledore's Army too."

"Sst!" Hermione hissed. "They're coming! Why it's late? I mean—they were go before us...,"

"Hermione, you didn't notice something?" George pointed to the group. "Look. He's alive."

Hermione looked to the group, sees someone standing there—and then she feels a tear fell down to her eyes.

A happy tears.

Fred was near them, he's standing beside Lee—looked happy and healthy.

_He is alive. He is alive!_

_Oh, Merlin._

Hermione really want to run away from where she stood, go to Fred—hug him and kiss him all the way like he will leave her forever.

She missed him, of course, she bloody hell missed him.

"Calm down," George hugged Hermione comfortly. "You'll see him. But we must wait. Nah—let's hear what they said."

"Alright, everybody calm down," Neville said loudly. "You might know it's not the best place for Harry, but as we're believed in him—we're united together, together we will protect him and fight for him to defeated Voldemort."

"I know, it's dangerous for me to come here," Harry breathed heavily, "But I need to find something. Something to destroy Voldemort."

"Horcrux," said Hermione and George together.

"What is it?" Luna said softly. George can feels his stomach grunted when he sees her.

Hermione grinned. "Calm down, yourself." she repeated George's words. "You'll see her after this."

"Git," George smirked. "Steal my words, Hermione—be creative."

They sat here, waiting for the group.

"So, what are you looking for?" Seamus asked to Harry. "Maybe we can help."

"It—it just...," Harry grinned, suddenly clenched his teeth like he suffered in pain.

"That scar." Hermione whispered. "Voldemort's connect with him."

"Poor Harry." George sighed.

"Are you okay?" Neville clapped Harry's shoulder.

"Nothing," Harry shook his head. "I'm fine."

"So, then, what should we do, Harry?" asked Seamus again. "What's the plan?"

"The plan?" Ron frowned, repeated Seamus's words.

"What did you mean—out of this?" Harry asked, looked frustated.

"We were not come for leave," Harry said, caressing his scar. "There—there's something important to do."

"What's it?"

"I—I can't tell you about it."

"Why you didn't tell us, Harry? It's about how to defeated You-Know-Who, isn't it?

"Yeah," Harry swallowed, cleared his throat.

"So? We will help you," said Neville cheerfully.

Harry shook his head. "You—you don't understand. We can't tell you about it. We can do it alone."

Neville frowned. "Why?"

Harry sighed. "Because... Dumbledore had leaved an important task to us, and we must not tell anyone—I mean, he want us to do it alone. Just three of us."

Neville rolled his eyes. "But we're his army, Harry. We're still be the same together—we keep it always when you were gone."

"That's right, Harry." said Luna calmly. "We will stand behind you, believed in you, and fight for gained our peace and happiness again."

Yeah," Neville cleared his throat. "We're here for you, Harry. All of us. We haven't stopped fighting. No matter what they threatened us with we didn't stop. Nothing you can say or do can change that fact. We're here because we believe in you, sure, we all do. We've proven that time and time again. That's not it though, we're here because we have something to fight for. It's our world too, our rights and future You-Know-Who is trying to destroy. We hate him just as much. We're fighting with or without you."

"But I don't want to see...," Harry sighed, "...anyone of you hurted, tortured, or died in vain."

"Harry, this is our chance. Our chance and choice, as long as it's about the right thing-no problem. Although you trying to stopped us or not, it will not changes us. We will still fighting. We will sure, Voldemort will never get a chance to broke our life and our happiness again."

"I think it should be fun." Fred grinned. "Hear that, Lee? Fight for Hogwarts, defeated a bloody—Death Eater, and then...lived happily with your fiancee and shagging her all day."

George laughed uncontrollably when he hear Fred's words. Hermione blushed.

"Nah—although his life will be ended in the next few hours, he still looked cheerful,"

"George, I told you his life will never ended," Hermione corrected quickly. Her eyes locked on George's. "Mark my words."

George sighed. "Okay," he said. "I think it's our turn."

They opened the Cloak, and joined to the group.

"Hermione! Where have you been?"

"George, in the next time I will never give you a Nougat Nosebleed anymore for leaving me without a reason."

"Cheers, mate," George grinned, give a V-fingers. "Who needs a Nougat Nosebleed in this situation? Maybe a Fainted Candy will be necessary for all the lovely Death Eaters in there."

"Brilliant, you prat," Fred laughed. "So, what will we do? No more waiting, aren't we? I bet You—Know—Who didn't waste anytime for...,"

"...a wizard to shagging his fiancee in front of him." Hermione finished his words, her eyes looked at Fred's handsome brown eyes.

Fred blushed. "That's not what I meant, Hermione—hey, don't say to me you want to do it right now. It's full of crowded people in here, actually." he whispered, winked cheerfully.

"No jokes!" Hermione blushed in laugh, then looked at Harry. "We must go now, right?"

"Yeah. That bloody things must be destroyed." Ron growled.

"Okay," Harry shook his head. "Now, I just need—need something if you know about... Ravenclaw's Diadem."

"That's losed more than one hundred years ago, right?" Seamus asked.

And as he said this, Hermione realized that the great battle of wizarding world had just begin.

The battle, the final fight for the future of this whole wizarding world.

The final fight of sacrificed and rebellion for their own life.

_How could she pass this? How could she fight without losing anyone she had loved?_

Hermione sighed.

_Yes, she could._

Fate can be change, if you really want and fight for it.

_I can. I will can. _

"Hermione?"

George's voice makes her realized from her own dream.

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Are you ready to destroy that bloody horcrux and saved Fred's life?"

She nodded again. "Absolutely."

"Well, so, let's go. Let's fight, for gained our peace and happiness again. Let's fight for our future life, our future happiness...,"

Hermione smiled. She looked George with a steady look.

"...and never let Voldemort take everything we had, or broke our life and happiness again."

* * *

_Well-that's all from this chapter! I'm sorry for not updated so long, my life school is a little bit busy last week. Nah, what do you think will be happen in the next chapter? Will they success? Will they saved Fred's life without getting a dangerous risk?  
_

_So, let me know what do you think when you have read this so far-just click the blue button below, and thanks so much for it! :D_

_-Myranda-  
_


	5. I Love My Brother

_As I said, for first I want to say thank you to the people who have been added my story into your favorite story list, or have reviewed me. Once again, sorry if you found an error grammatical—I'm not excellent at grammar, but I'm still trying to learn and corrected it. _

_Sooo—this is gonna be a chapter you may waited. It tells about Hermione and George's journey to saved some person's life, except Fred. Like what Harry said, if they were succeed—there will be more than one innocent person's life can be saved. _

_This chapter would be a little bit sad, when Hermione is dealing how to control her biggest fear if she failed to saved the one she loved. _

_Well, that's all from me—so, please just read and click the blue button to let me know what you think after read this chapter :D Thank you!_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, but I owned this story! XD_

* * *

"Ravenclaw Tower, Luna. Let's go." Harry walked to the door, Luna followed him in behind.

"Good luck, Harry," Hermione whispered to her best friend, and then looked again to Ron and the twins.

They waited Harry and Luna to go back to the room.

Ginny walked to them, her eyes looked a bit confused.

"Fred, George." she sighed deeply. "I want to join."

Fred looked at his sister carefully, and then laughed. "Of course you'll join, Ginny, who says you cant?"

"I SAY." Suddenly, a loud and steady voice came from the door.

George's eyes widened when his Mum walked to them with a horrible face.

"Mum, you can't—"

"—OF COURSE I CAN!" Mrs. Weasley screamed in frustation, before Fred could finished his words. "She's still sixteen, George, she's still too young to fight! What did you actually think—bring her to fight with all of you...,"

"Mum's right, Ginny." Bill said softly. "You can't join. Everyone who's not in the age can't join, they must go."

"But I can't!" Ginny cried, tears started to streaking down her faces. "This is war, all of my family fight in here, how could I just sit there and waiting for everything's gonna be alright? If someone would die today, tonight, everyone has a chance about it, not only me!"

Suddenly the door opened. Prof. McGonnagall, Professor Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Luna, and Fleur entered to the room.

But actually, there's not only them. A person who walked slowly, his face looked confused and tired, entered the room behind them.

"Percy," George murmured.

The man who wear a large glasses on his eyes, he looked limp and walked to the crowd quickly—"Am I late? Is everyone alright? It isn't started yet, isn't it? I, I...,"

Percy stopped right in front of all of the people, his eyes looked in afraid to his family. He really wouldn't want to meet them right at the situation—not ready, not yet.

They silence for a moment, and suddenly Fleur spoke to Lupin—broke the frozen moment.

"Yeah, he's fine. He was in his grandma's house now—she will keep him safe." Lupin smiled nervously, and then laughed.

Percy and another Weasley still frozen, looked not be able to speak.

"Here, I have his photograph." Lupin hold out a sheet of his children's photo. Everyone sees it, the baby looked cheerfully and his hair change a few times when he showed his wide grin.

"I'm stupid!" Percy's voice sounds very loud and annoying, making all of the people shocked and Lupin jumped out in surprise. "I'm stupid, selfish, silly, bastard...,"

"...ambitious, cruel, dramatic, prat." Fred finished his words calmly. "Well, but that's not make you more better than before, right?"

"It didn't change the situation." George added. "So, what did you think actually to make you come back with us, Perce?"

Before Percy could answer and hug his brothers, Mrs. Weasley ran away to him—pulled him into a big hug as tears started to fell down to her faces. "Well, just welcome dear." She sighed, hugged Percy softly. "I know you've changed. Thank you, Perce. I forgive you, of course."

As Percy come back to his family, Hermione couldn't thinking any problems that she would be faced later.

She couldn't think how to saved Fred. She couldn't think how to fight without losing anyone she had loved.

And actually, she couldn't think how if she failed twice.

* * *

_A FEW HOURS LATER._

"C'mon, George! NOW!" She screamed, ran away towards the wall. "We can be late, George!"

"Stupefy!" George shouted the spell to a Death Eater who attacked Colin. "Let's go!" He pulled Hermione's hand.

They ran away towards the Hall, go to upstairs.

"You must be in Room of Requirement, Hermione!" George exclaimed. "You must to find the Diadem!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione screamed again, looked very frustated. "I don't want to waste my time for finding the horcrux, I just want to saved Fred!"

George ran besides her, breathed in and out. Suddenly, they collisioned with the three masked-man.

_Oh, shit Merlin.  
_  
"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" George pointed his wand quickly before they could realize something—to the group of Death Eaters.

Two of them collapsed to the floor, stunned. Another one drawned his wand to Hermione-

"Avada Kedav—"

"CRUCIO!" She shouted, didn't care to cast an Unforgivable Curse. The man fell down to the floor too besides his friend, grunted in pain.

They ran away again, leaved the three Death Eaters.

"It's dangerous," George hissed. "We almost died. Wow."

"I knew it," Hermione said, still running. "As long as I've saved him, it's no problem."

"Don't say that, Hermione." George breathed, his eyes locked on Hermione's. "You still have a chance to survive."

They still ran, until Hermione suddenly stopped.

"Professor Lupin!" She yelled to the man near them—who had duelled with Dolohov.

A few jet flash of light almost knocked them, and Hermione pointed her wand quickly. "Protego!"

George ran after Lupin, faced the death eater.

"George Weasley! What are you doing here?"

George gasped as a jet-green light almost striked down his hair. "Expelliarmus!"

Dolohov jumped to behind, but stood again. He laughed.

"You're a Charm Teacher," he said to Lupin. "If you have a good-skill, you can kill me without a help from your student!" Dolohov smirked devilishly.

That words make George upset. He ran ahead to faced that—bloody—masked man, but Hermione acted first,

"Stupefy!"

Lupin pushed George to behind, protected him. "Petrificus Totalus!" He shouted as Dolohov's body fell down to the floor with a loud bang.

Not enough for this, George pointed his wand to the poor-body who groaned in angry at the ground—"Densaugeo maxima!"

Dolohov's teeth grew large immediately, his tusk stretched out of his mouth—make him lost control to speak. Hermione laughed.

"Eat that, dear! Just a little bit risk of fun—_Ciao_!" George pulled Hermione's wrist and leaved Lupin, he grinned widely.

"Nah—two innocent life now can be saved. There's still more."

"Fred," Hermione breathed as they ran to the upstairs. "Don't forget it."

"How_ could_ I forget?" George exclaimed, and then looked at Hermione when they still ran. "That's my final goal, that's why I want to come back here—that's why I want you to use it." He looked at the Time-Turner at Hermione's neck, and smiled.

They silenced for a moment.

"Hermione, we must find Tonks first."

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione?"

"GEORGE!"

George shocked, when Hermione suddenly screamed at him.

"We can't wait! What's your final goal, what's your purpose when you begin this journey? You didn't want to saved Fred? Use your brain, George, we can be late! It's almost the time!"

"It's still 09.00 p.m." George sighed, looked at his watch. "Fred's death—is after Harry, Ron, and you destroyed the Diadem. It still a few more hours to go to there."

"So, what should we do now?"

George narrowed his eyes. "What should we do? Gods, Hermione, find Tonks of course! She's in great danger now—really close to her death!"

"What did you think actually if you really want to saved Tonks?" Hermione exclaimed as they still ran to the Eastern Wings of Hogwarts.

"Oh, c'mon sist, don't be silly," George laughed. "Can you imagine how to live without seeing your parents? Can you imagine how to live alone—and don't have your parents besides you when everyone else have? That's what I imagined about Teddy."

Those words make Hermione silence for a few moment. She swallowed, and looked at George again—when his bright brown eyes searching around to find someone.

"George,"

"Yeah?"

George stopped, his body frozen when suddenly Hermione pulled his body close to her and pressed her lips against his. His mouth crashed against hers, it's not feels passionated—it feels very soft and innocence. It—it was not like the way he kissed Luna, but it feels more like the way he kissed Ginny. Like he kissed his siblings.

In a simple word : awkward.

After a few minutes, they broke their kiss.

George gulped a bit, he groaned as he wiped his lips using his jacket's sleeve.

Hermione shocked, like she just awoken from her dream. "I—I'm sorry!"

"No problem." George sighed. "Well—let's just forget it, okay? I knew you missed Fred—but, hey, don't be sad." He cupped his hands to Hermione's faces when he saw a tear fell down to her cheek. "After all of this nonsense, I bet you'll live with him forever. You—you were his fiancee, right? You will marry him, both of you will live happily together on his flat, you can kiss him along day as many as you want, you can have a child from him... it would be a happy ending ever after."

Hermione didn't answer, she sobbed against George's chest. George stroked her bushy hair softly, hugged her to comfort.

"It's—it's not like that," Hermione cried. "I don't sad—I'm happy. I'm too happy, that's why I'm crying. I—I'm happy because I have a brother like you. You protected me, you comforted me more than Harry and Ron even did. I must be thankful to God for gave me a brother like you."

"Okay, I understood," George whispered. "Now, don't cry again, right? As what you said, we must not late. After saved Tonks, we must go to the wall—to kill that silly-bloody-bastard." George clenched his fist unconsciously when Rookwood's face appeared across on his mind.

Hermione smiled weakly, "I will. Thank you, George,"

George wiped Hermione's tears away from her cheeks, and then smiled widely. "Don't mention it." he grinned.

"Yeah," Hermione sighed, her eyes met George's. "Actually, I was thinking about you after what did you answered my question. How—could—this—silly—guy—become—a really man—like this?"

George rolled his eyes. "Of course I could, you stupid git." he smirked. "Ha—I bet you wondered it because you didn't find the theory like that in books, right?"

"Well, sometimes, knowledge not always can be found in the books." Hermione said. "We can learn it from life, we can prove it when we faced a hard situation. And it's useful, you know."

George nodded. "Very, very useful. I didn't remember how many times Mum got mad when she tried to taught us how to cleaned our room. She hit Fred's arse with a broom when we forgot to cleaned our room, and it made me realized how to stole Mum's skill right at Quidditch match. It was a VERRRYYYYYY USEFUL KNOWLEDGE."

"That's not what I meant, George Fabian Weasley!" Hermione laughed at his silly jokes.

"Oh, obviously that's what you meant, Hermione Jean Granger."

* * *

_Gods, I love this chapter! It makes me realized how depends our life with our family. That's a moral thing, right? Anyway, thank you for reading—and please just click the blue button below to leave your words, so I can know what did you think about this chapter. _

_Actually, I didn't need something's romantic between George and Hermione, so like what I told to you—their kiss it's not a love kiss. When Hermione kissed him, it feels more like Ginny who had kissed him, like a siblings. Hermione, too, just because she missed Fred too much and she couldn't help how to dealing with her biggest fear if she failed, that's why she kissed George.  
_

_And also—in the next chapter, what happened with them after they saved Lupin? Will they succeed? Will Fred can be saved? And how if they failed? Yeah, you'll see!_


End file.
